A Dream of Endings
by Marla-bis
Summary: Invernalia, la lucha contra los Caminantes blancos ha acabado y tres parejas en el castillo piensan en cómo afrontar el futuro... ...ambientado en el mundo de la serie pero con algunos detalles del muy superior mundo literario de Canción de Hielo Y Fuego. Nada me pertenece, espero os guste, Marla ;)


La guerra había terminado, cualquier posible futuro con su hermana o bajo el mandato de ésta también…y Jaime Lannister, no por primera vez en los últimos tiempos, se sintió totalmente perdido.

Pero, entonces, la figura a su lado, con sus ojos tozudos celestes como zafiros, soltó un pequeño gañido por alguna razón indeterminada y, de alguna forma, lo tuvo claro.

No necesitaba nada más.

-¿Volveréis a Roca Casterly? Supongo que vuestro hermano os la ha ofrecido y en Desembarco no seríais muy bien recibido…

-…es una idea, podrías acompañarme. No es tan bonito como Tarth, y ahora está lleno de esos condenados eunucos tan serios y eficientes; pero tiene su encanto.-Ella se sonrojó.

\- Pero, Jaime, yo...juré lealtad a las hermanas Stark, no puedo abandonarlas.-El hombre rio.

-Eres la lealtad personificada…-Un recuerdo cercano invadió su mente y sonrió con malicia.-Ya sé lo que voy a hacer. La última vez que hablamos sobre Lealtad me dejaste muy claro lo que tenía que hacer con ella. Voy a hacerte caso.

\- En tus sueños, Matarreyes.

\- No, Moza, en los tuyos.-Hizo amago de pasarle un brazo por encima del hombro y, contra todo pronóstico, Brienne no sólo no rechazó el gesto, sino que se acercó aún más.

"Bueno, quién lo iba a decir, al final igual sale algo bueno de todo esto."

-¿Sabes una cosa? Esos dos son tal para cual, me alegro por ellos.-Arya frunció el ceño y miró a su viejo amigo con cierto gesto de desaprobación.

-A mí me da pena por Brienne, podría aspirar a más.

-¿Cómo a qué? ¿A un bastardo de un rey putero que sólo sabe destrozar muertos vivientes con su hacha y fabricar armas?-Ara tomó rápidamente una actitud a la defensiva.

-Primero, yo no he dicho que vaya a estar contigo, sólo que voy a ir contigo a Bastión de Tormentas; porque si fueras tú sólo no durarías ni dos días antes de que algún intrigante te mandara asesinar para quedarse con todo. Y, segundo, sirves para más cosas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Ganar a un toro a cabezonería pura, cargar con Pastel Caliente para que nos lo llevemos también quiera él o no...-Contestó ella rápidamente.

Gendry rio.

-Como mi señora diga.-Notó el empujón antes incluso de que sucediera. Rio con aún más fuerza; puede que ahora fuera una asesina sin rostro, pero dentro de Arya seguía existiendo Arry.

Y, si por él fuera, siempre lo haría.

Una parte de Sansa, la pate de la niña tonta y soñadora que antaño había partido hacia Desembarco del Rey, sentía envidia de su hermana menor.

Al final, aunque ella misma lo negara, Arya había conseguido antes al noble pretendiente, el gran castillo y vivir una de las canciones que tanto le habían gustado siempre (aunque, por supuesto Arya era el héroe en busca de venganza de éstas, no la dulce damisela con la que ella solía sentirse identificada).

-Es un buen chico, mucho más que su padre, y si se desvía un mínimo algo me dice que el jodido lo va a tener muy difícil para llegar vivo a la mañana siguiente.-La voz a su espalda la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sandor.-Le llamó por su nombre. Ahora no le daba miedo, después de todo lo que había pasado, ya no.

Sin embargo, él si continuó con su antiguo ritual.

-Pajarillo. ¿Me habéis hecho llamar?

-Me han informado de que, en estos momentos no servís a nadie.

\- Así es, por fin libre de todos esos capullos estirados.

-Me vendría bien alguien de confianza que me proteja, ahora que está tan claro que Lady Brienne no va estar mucho más entre nosotros.-Él rio.

-Jodido Matarreyes…pero la verdad es que hacen buena pareja, los dos igual de estúpidamente enamorados de sus códigos de honor y poner en peligro su vida por causas que consideran justas…contad conmigo.

Ella le miró, extrañada.

-¿Así de fácil?

-Ya os lo dije en su momento: soy un perro fiel.

-Estoy embarazada; es de Ramsay, así que no es un bastardo, pero los Norteños no lo querrán igualmente; me voy a casar con Theon, así se desmentirán los rumores (ciertos) sobre su falta de virilidad y se formará una alianza mucho más estable con las Islas del Hierro. Ya está todo negociado por carta, vamos a decir que el matrimonio se selló y consumó en privado, como agradecimiento por salvarme la vida, así él podrá ser el padre, aunque ahora haya ido a rescatar a Asha…-Se mordió la lengua, no sabía por qué lo había contado todo, así, de golpe, a alguien que solía ser la sombra del monstruoso Joffrey.

"Sigues siendo una niña tonta", se auto reprendió.

Sandor Clegane la observaba en silencio, su mirada cargada de admiración.

-Y bien, ¿qué opináis?

-Opino que habéis aprendido a cantar muy bien.

A nadie le sorprendió cuando, años después, ninguno de los hijos de Lady Stark (jamás se cambió el apellido) y Theon Greyjoy no guardaron ningún parecido con su supuesto padre y fueron, en líneas generales, bastante más altos que la mayoría de los habitantes de Invernalia.

 _BONUS TRACK_

La batalla había terminado y todos los caminantes habían sido derrotados.

¿Todos? No.

Un montón de cenizas que parecía resistir ahora y siempre al invasor se condensó formando el menudo cuerpo de una joven de pelo como besado por el fuego que, apareciendo justo detrás de la que había sido llamada Khaleesi, atravesó el pecho de ésta y sonrió con suficiencia hacia un estupefacto Rey En El Norte.

-Se llama Val, es del Norte, del Verdadero Norte; y si le preguntas por Mance Rayder tendrá unas cuantas cosas que decir.-Volvió a sonreír con cierta arrogancia.-Ahora ya sabes algo, Jon Nieve.

Desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Y esto han sido todo. Este pequeño mini casi fix-it fic ha nacido de mi necesidad imperiosa de arreglar aunque sea un mínimo el estropicio de dimensiones mastodónticas que están haciendo en Juego de Tronos aprovechando el hecho de que mis tres mayores OTPs de la saga/serie están ahora en un ratio de espacio relativamente pequeño...

...y el final, oye, que es que no puedo con el Jonerys, en serio, asco y náusea pura.

Y, Sep, he tenido que incluir guiños a los libros porque si no, no soy persona. _Sorry not sorry._

 __Espero que os haya gustado,

Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
